


Mama Bird

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Castiel, F/M, Fainting, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnant Castiel, Top Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: if humans and angels having a baby was considered blasphemy, castiel couldn't imagine what him carrying a demon's child would be considered





	Mama Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW MEG HAS A FEMALE VESSEL AND THAT DEMON POWERS PROBABLY DON'T WORK THIS WAY BUT WTF EVER SHE KNOCKED CAS UP

"what's so funny?" castiel asked as he turned from the mirror to look at his lover, who was in the middle of a fit of laughter.  
  
"you're pregnant"  
  
"i still don't see the humor in this"  
  
meg shook her head and got up, wrapping her arms around his bare waist and resting her hands on his flat tummy.  
  
"its just so dumb and bizzare that its laughable"  
  
"i agree with the bizzare part." the angel muttered as he watched meg trace little shapes on his skin in the mirror, unable to keep himself from smiling at the absurdity of this situation.  
  
"i didn't even know it was possible"  
  
"i think it was common sense to not fuck a demon, so god didn't bother putting a warning label on your uterus"  
  
castiel scoffed, the demon never failed to make something so bad or scary into a joke.  
  
meg put her finger in the middle of castiel's belly, "so there's a kid in here?"  
  
"a little lower, but yes"  
  
"awesome." she muttered and met castiel's eyes in the mirror before looking up at him, pressing a loving kiss to his lips, which he gladly returned.  
  
the angel turned around, putting his hands on meg's cheeks and her arms still wrapped around his waist, the demon smiling into the kiss before pulling away, his hands falling onto her shoulders.  
  
"we gotta tell dumb and dumber out there"  
  
"theyre not going to take this well, are they?" castiel huffed and meg chuckled, moving her hand up and stroking his cheek.  
  
"darling, you're gonna be the next kelly kline"

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
"you gotta be kidding me." dean spoke after castiel had finished explaining the situation to the winchesters and jack.  
  
"no, dean, this is completely serious"  
  
"but you're a guy--"  
  
"im an angel, just with a male body"  
  
"well, meg's a girl--"  
  
"same applies to me, rocky. just stealing a chick's body that i can mess around with." meg interrupted, smirking at the end and castiel blushed, dean rolling his eyes at the two.  
  
"dean, no matter how hard you try and figure out a way that this can't happen, they're going to have an explanation for it." sam pointed out and dean huffed, sitting down at the map table.  
  
"as weird as this is," the younger winchester continued, "its happening, and we need to kick it into high gear because heaven and hell will be after him and the baby."  
  
"we could add warding to the bunker"  
  
"cas, that would make you and me practically human in here, the baby is gonna be draining some of your grace anyways and we cant--"  
  
"wait, _draining_ his grace?" dean butted in and castiel nodded, "the baby will be using some of my grace to grow as it is half angel."  
  
"what about the demon part?"  
  
"no damn idea." meg shrugged and castiel's hand fell onto his belly, almost protectively as if he was afraid someone would try to kill it right here and now.  
  
"kid, you've been awfully quiet," meg spoke as she turned her attention to jack, "what's going on in that head of yours?"  
  
jack looked up from the table, his eyes filled with worry and fear and castiel's heart sank at the sight.  
  
"will this kill you, castiel?" the nephilim asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly at the thought of his surrogate father dying the same way his mother did.  
  
castiel looks up to meg, who looks about as unsure as he does and the angel swallows thickly, "we don't know, jack." he spoke, "but, we will do everything we can to keep that from happening."

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
meg banged on the metal bunker door, needing someone to open the fucking thing so that she could get castiel inside.  
  
"open the fucking door! we got an angel in labor over here!" she screamed, it not long before she heard footsteps running up the stairs and the door opened, dean moving out of the way for them to get inside.  
  
"why are you bleeding? thought you guys just went to the store"  
  
"surprise angel attack and a near death experience made the baby go into panic mode." meg spoke as she got castiel into the infirmary, sam already in there with rowena and getting things together.  
  
thank god that rowena knew what she was doing and that she was willing to help because without her they would be fucked.  
  
meg helped castiel get onto a cushioned medical bed, his hand still gripping onto hers even though he wasn't dealing with a contraction at the moment.  
  
"where's jack? someone needs to make sure he doesn't see this." castiel spoke softly, looking to dean and the hunter nodded, turning to leave the room, "im on it."  
  
meg took off castiel's bottoms, rowena laying a sheet over him before putting on a latex glove and checking his dilation.  
  
"you're already dilated five, its moving along pretty fast, darling"  
  
"can it go faster?" castiel whined and rowena chuckled, pulling off the glove and patting his knee, "we all wish that it could."  
  
meg sat beside castiel on the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and he laid his head against hers, "what if this kills me?" he mumbled and he rubbed circles into her hand with his thumb.  
  
"we've got enough magic and stuff to keep you going"  
  
"meg, im serious, this could kill me and what if it does?"  
  
meg moved her free hand up and into castiel's hair, running her fingers through it and helping the angel relax.  
  
"you're going to be okay cas, im not going to let you die because of something i did"  
  
"we both did it, technically"  
  
"clarence, babe, you wanted me to be serious, so you gotta be serious too, that shit's not fair otherwise." meg muttered and the angel smiled a little, nuzzling his face into her neck, the peaceful moment short-lived as a contraction hit him and he clenched his jaw, letting out soft grunts as he tried to breathe through it.  
  
meg held his hand, the angel having a death grip on hers and she was surprised he didn't manage to break it yet.  
  
"just breathe angel, just breathe." she cooed as castiel let out a sound mixed between a groan and a growl, "what the hell do you think im doing?"  
  
castiel felt like he was going to explode from the pain alone, it was a different and worse pain that any other pain he's ever experienced, even worse than when leviathans killed him, and he _actually_ exploded that time.  
  
the angel laid back against the cushions as the contraction ended, head lolling to the side and meg ran her hand through his slightly sweaty hair, wanting to at least make him feel comforted in this situation.  
  
the relaxation was short-lived though as after a few minutes, castiel's breath hitched as a sharp pain hit his lower back before he felt liquid gush from between his legs, "m-my water just--ah!" he gasped, being hit with more pain and rowena went to chech his dilation once more, her eyes widening a little.  
  
"oh, you're fully dilated angel, your little abomination should be on their way any second now"  
  
"rowena, please that diminutive is not-- _fuck_." castiel began, cutting himself off as his belly tightened and the pained sharpened, the witch lifting the sheet so that she could get a clearer view, "i need to p-push.."  
  
"do what your body is telling you, darling"  
  
as soon as the words left rowena's lips, castiel bore down, his hand squeezing meg's as he pushed, clenching his jaw and letting out a mix between a growl and a scream, "we are _never_ doing this again, megan masters, _ever_!"  
  
"believe me clarence, one demonic angel is enough." she muttered as he huffed, face scrunched up from the burning pain, too focused on that to even acknowledge meg's words.  
  
"the baby is crowning, castiel, a few more pushes and it'll be here"  
  
"you say that like its the easiest thing in the world." castiel breathed out, taking a deep breath before pushing again, clenching his jaw so hard that meg was afraid he'd break it, "for the love of all things human, this fucking _hurts_!"  
  
"cas, i know its hard but you need to push harder, not much is happening." sam cooed as he handed rowena a towel to wipe some of the blood away from castiel's opening, the angel pushing as hard as he could and gasping as he felt the baby slide down slightly.  
  
"you need to--"  
  
"i can't! i can't!" the angel cried out and laid back again, meg holding him from behind and she moved some sweat dampened hair out of his face, castiel looking at her with an almost pleading look.  
  
"c'mon clarence, just a little more before the hard part is over"  
  
"the whole thing is the hard part." he muttered, sitting up once again and pushing, his soft grunt turning into a scream as the burning pain increased, the baby's head slowly inching its way out.  
  
"okay okay, stop pushing, you're gonna tear, _don't_ push, just breathe." rowena rushed out, the angel stopping as soon as she said so, breathing heavily and whimpering at the sting, gasping as he felt the head pop out.  
  
"like meg said, hardest part's over, so just one or two more pushes the baby should slide right out"  
  
castiel groaned, he was so exhausted already that he wasn't sure if he could even manage one or two more pushes, but he bore down once and pushed as hard as he could.  
  
he gasped as he felt the baby come out, smiling weakly as rowena held the squirming newborn girl up for him to see before the cord was cut and she was wrapped up to be cleaned.  
  
castiel looked to meg with a wide smile, the demon smiling right back, but her smile faded as castiel's eyes rolled back into his head, the angel collapsing against her chest and she wrapped her arms around him, "yeah, you deserve a nap, clarence."

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
when castiel came to, he blinked a few times and looked up, seeing meg standing next to the small crib, looking down into with a smile on her face.  
  
castiel tried sitting up, groaning a little at the ache in his lower body, the sound causing meg to turn around and she sat next to him, kissing his forehead and the angel smiled.  
  
"how is she?" he mumbled as he laid his head in her lap, meg's fingers being ran through his hair yet again, "sleepin' like a baby."  
  
castiel chuckled, putting his hand on the back of meg's neck and pulling her down for a kiss, sitting up a little so that she could reach him and they both smiled.  
  
"we made a fuckin' baby, clarence"  
  
"damn right we did"


End file.
